¿Qué piensan de mí?
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Lucy tiene una duda sobre sus dos compañeros de equipo, pero por culpa de una tercera persona todo se vuelve un malentendido. ¿Cómo han podido acabar el mago de fuego, el mago de hielo y la maga estelar en la sala de estar de Lucy? ONE-SHOT. NaLuGray


**::¿Qué piensan de mí?::**

Oneshot.

Género: Humor, romance.

Pareja: Gray – Lucy – Natsu (AVISO: no es un poco de las dos parejas es un trío) u/u

OoC: un poquito la verdad, sobre todo por parte de los chicos.

Ratiom M: -/- por escenitas subidas de tono.

Disclamier: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es del mangaka Hiro mashima. :3

-Narrador-

-"Pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Era un día como otro cualquiera en nuestro gremio favorito, Fairy Tail. Cuando la rubia maga estelar, que se encontraba en medio de la barra suspiraba otra vez. Hacía rato que había dejado de contemplar como dos de sus compañeros destruían media parte del gremio por sus peleas… otra vez. Natsu y Gray siempre estaban igual, siempre peleando por la mínima cosa y eso le ponía de los nervios. Debería de estar acostumbrada a esas alturas, pero desgraciadamente para ella no era así. Y se preguntaba que veían de interesante y divertido en ese tipo de peleas.

Mirajane que estaba a unos pasos más allá se interesó por la cara que estaba poniendo la rubia en ese momento. Por alguna razón esta tenía el ceño fruncido y gruñó levemente cuando dio un nuevo trago a su bebida. Intrigada se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lucy? – la aludida la miró sin esperarla a su lado.

- Nada en realidad… - volvió a suspirar la rubia alejando los ya confusos pensamientos – simplemente a veces me gustaría saber que pasa por las cabezas de Natsu y Gray cuando no están peleando… - añadió para sí, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

- ¿Sobre ti? – Mira alzó una ceja divertida al ver la cara de la Heartfilia colorearse de rojo.

- ¡N-no! – Contestó avergonzada la chica. No se había esperado que la maga de las transformaciones llegara a esa conclusión por lo que había dicho – no, nada de eso…

Pero ya fue tarde para retractarla de lo dicho. La modelo ya estaba llamando a los magos de fuego y hielo para que se acercaran. Los chicos al principio no la oyeron, por lo que ella creyó que podía salvarse de pasar por la vergüenza. Pero después de que Erza los parara para que hicieran caso a Mirajane de una forma un tanto estricta, vinieron corriendo los dos a ver que quería la albina. Todo era posible a manos de la Scarlet, lo que en ese momento no la ayudaba. Ellos llegaron sudando, lo que les confería un aura un tanto atractiva ya que entre la ropa se les marcaban todos los músculos "¡No Lucy, no pienses eso!" Se reprendió la maga de espíritus sonrojada. "En lo que tengo que centrarme es en aclarar el malentendido" Iba a hablar cuando de nuevo la otra chica se le adelantó.

- Lucy quiere saber… - empezó en alto, más el resto se los dijo cerca del oído lo que puso los pelos de punta a la rubia. ¡Madre mía! ¿ahora que les habrá dicho? Definitivamente tenía que aprender a estarse callada y analizar las cosas antes de decírselas a la chica al lado de ella. - ¿van a otro lugar? Aquí en el gremio les podrían molestar… - finalizó en alto para oídos de ella y le sonrió con malicia.

Lucy se estaba dando cuenta de porque la llamaban demonio. Los chicos simplemente asintieron y se giraron hacia la chica sentada en la barra. Sonrieron. El vello de toda la piel se le erizó rápidamente. "Aquí algo no va bien" pensó asustada mientras se acercaban a ella.

- Vamos Lucy… - dijo Natsu sonriendo "raro, porque no es su estúpida misma sonrisa de siempre que a todo el mundo hace feliz" y cogiéndola por un brazo para levantarla.

- Eso, me parece que tenemos que hablar… - añadió Gray cogiéndola del otro, para después los tres perderse en la salida del gremio.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

Cuanto más cerca estaban de la casa de la rubia, más nerviosa se ponía ella. Por el camino le fueron diciendo que estarían más cómodos en casa de ella y se habían reído por un chiste no comprendido por la de ojos marrones. ¡Se habían reído! ¡Juntos! Y no estaba Erza para obligarlos. Ahora podía entender cualquiera porque estaba tan nerviosa y las piernas le flaqueaban cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Los tres compañeros se hallaban en la casa de la chica, sentados los tres en las sillas de la sala del cuarto de estar mirándose fijamente. Bueno, más bien Gray y Natsu miraban fijamente a Lucy, mientras que ésta solo tenía la cabeza baja y sonrojada. Al entrar había servido algunas pastas y algo de beber para poder hablar tranquilamente, pero después de ver el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en la estancia se le habían pasado las ganas de comer. Y ellos no parecían querer tampoco nada de comida, solo se limitaban a mirarla como hacían ahora. Por fin el silencio fue cortado por el Dragón Slayer.

- ¡Ya Lucy! Dinos que quieres saber… – habló el dragón Slayer como si se estuviera riendo de otro chiste interno.

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos la chica sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿No se los había dicho Mirajane? Bueno aunque malinterpretado pero se los había dicho. Entonces se le ocurrió que aquí es donde podía llegar a salvarse a sí misma. – y-yo no q-quería…sa-saber nada… - intentó escapar la rubia fingiendo no saber nada.

Que equivocada estaba por creerse salvada de la trampa de la Demonio ¡Si es que ya lo decía el nombre! Para su sorpresa Gray se levantó de su sitio frente a ella y se inclinó un poco por encima de la mesa para agarrarle del mentón con delicadeza. Lucy volvió a coger color en las mejillas. La mirada oscura de Gray era demasiado penetrante y la llegó a poner nerviosa mandándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Tampoco es que pudiera apartar la mirada puesto que ellos dos ocupaban toda su visión de lo cerca que estaban.

- Lucy… - dijo suavemente el moreno sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba - … Mira nos dijo que querías saber que pensábamos de ti… ¿es cierto? – todo su plan de pasar desapercibida cayó en ese momento en lo más profundo del agujero de la vergüenza. "¡Es que mira que soy tonta!" se reprendió a sí misma la Heartfilia. Por consecuencia prefirió contarles la verdad en vez de andar con rodeos.

- Y-yo... – bueno era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo - …etto… s-solo le dije que... tenía curiosidad… sobre que pensabais… - pero no pudo seguir por que Natsu se acercó también a donde estaba ella y empezó a hablar.

- Estás tardando mucho Lucy… – se quejó un poco – has la pregunta directamente…

Algo en su mente le decía…"¿Por qué no? Después de todo Mira me ha metido en esto y no voy a negar que tengo curiosidad por saber que piensan mis compañeros sobre mí" Miró a las caras de los chicos delante suya por un momento y sintió de nuevo el calor subiéndole a la cara. ¿Sonaría muy egocéntrica la pregunta? No creía, después de todo habían ido hasta su casa con ella para hablar tranquilamente… esperaba. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Se decidió a seguir su curiosidad y por fin preguntar.

- B-bien… pues... ¿Qué piensan de mí? – dijo sin poder evitar ese pequeño tartamudeo al principio.

Después de escuchar los vocablos de su amiga, los dos se miraron e hicieron lo más espeluznante para Lucy, sonrieron de una forma un tanto... ¿Pícara? …y chocaron las manos. Vale, ahora sí que estaba asustada, eso no era nada normal ¿Qué se supone que les dijo Mirajane para que ellos dos se pusieran de acuerdo en algo? Se puso de pie alejándose un poco de sus caras y con claro asombro, vio como Gray se levantaba para quedar de pie frente a ella y le cogía la mano.

- Bueno… - no le gustaba esa sonrisa, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y cerró los ojos para intentar no verla - yo pienso que eres muy divertida y muy linda… - sintió algo frió en el dorso de la mano y abrió los ojos solo para ver como el moreno posaba sus labios en su piel. Cuando la miró de nuevo los ojos del Fullbuster se habían oscurecido tenuemente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos con las manos desde atrás. Dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, pero se tranquilizo un poco al saber que era Natsu.

- Yo pienso que eres muy hermosa, pero que no eres del todo sincera con nosotros… - dijo esto último cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- ¿P-porque? – preguntó con los nervios por las nubes. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Y por que ellos se comportaban así?

- Porque en realidad…– siguió diciendo el Dragneel - solo quieres estar con nosotros… - y le destapó por fin los ojos.

Cuando por fin aclaró la vista, vio como ellos sonreían de igual manera que antes. Y encima habían dicho esa última parte a la vez. "¡A la vez!" Se petrificó. "Espera. ¿Acaban de decir que quiero estar con ellos? ¿A que se refieren?" Los miró de arriba abajo. "Aunque la verdad creo que tendría suerte…" Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos "¿A que ha venido eso? ¡No estás pensando bien Lucy Heartfilia!" Se reprendió a si misma. Las hormonas la estaban revolucionando tenía que ser eso, sí.

- ¿Qui-quien les dijo eso? – dijo con nerviosismo la rubia.

- Un pajarito… quizás… - dijo el de pelo negro acercándose un paso hacia ella, Natsu se hallaba al lado de él ahora.

- Pero eso ya no importa… ¿nee? – añadió Natsu con una sonrisa, esta vez maliciosa. Ella retrocedió otro paso chocando contra la pared.

- Solo tienes que decir si te interesa… -dijo el de ojos negros.

- Aunque claro, si no te interesa deberías echarnos… - termina el de cabellos rosados mientras se daba la vuelta con las manos tras la cabeza, pero con la mirada divertida todavía en ella.

- P-pero…– inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante, como si no quisiera que se fueran. Natsu sonrió de nuevo y le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Gray.

- Entonces ¿quieres que nos quedemos? – preguntó el mago de hielo.

Menuda indecisión tenía delante. ¿Los dejaba ir sin resolver nada o dejaba que se quedaran para hacer no sabía qué? Por una parte no quería dejar esto así sentía que si seguían así los encuentros en el gremio iban a ser incómodos de ahora en adelante y por otra parte tenía un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca al intentar averiguar que podían estar pensando para que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo. Aún así prefirió arriesgarse por la curiosidad, después de todo eran sus compañeros de fairy tail, se estaba asustando por nada.

- S-sí… - pero después de haberlo dicho ya no estaba tan convencida, la mirada que captó en ellos no era para estar tranquila. El brillo de sus ojos era… ¿deseo? - ¿Q-qué van a hacer?

- Ya lo averiguarás… - respondió Natsu dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ya estaba sonando muy trivial y ellos tenían otros planes para esa noche más que conversar. En un principio compartir esa velada no estaba en los planes de ninguno de ellos, pero poco a poco al ver la cara de Lucy llena de tantas contradicciones se empezó a poner divertido y no tuvieron más remedio que colaborar juntos para un único fin: Ponerla nerviosa. Lentamente se acercaron a ella dejándole tiempo para alejarlos si hubiera querido, pero ella estaba estática, los nervios por no saber qué pasaba se la comían desde dentro. Aunque se había alargado tanto la conversación que empezaba a tener una pequeña muestra de impaciencia en su interior.

Todo paso a cámara lenta. Gray se acercó a su oreja y la mordió ligeramente, mientras que Natsu se encargó de posar sus labios en el cuello y saborearlo lentamente. Ante ello Lucy solo pudo emitir un gemido. No se había esperado eso para nada, pero tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le estaban haciendo. Si hubiera estado un poco más cuerda hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en la locura en la que se había convertido esa tarde. Ella como una chica normal sueña con su príncipe pero nunca se imaginó ni en sus sueños más locos que los dos tíos más buenos de fairy tail se pusieran de acuerdo para estar con ella a la vez. Todavía podía dar marcha atrás, sus compañeros se lo decían, pero ¡como se lo decían! Al oído o en una especie de gruñido muy sexy junto a su cuello.

El primero en besarle la comisura de los labios fue Gray, pero solo se detuvo un momento, para después deshacerse de la blusa de la chica y seguir un camino de besos hasta el ombligo, que la excitó al punto. Aun así el que le robó los labios y la poca cordura que le quedaba fue Natsu con su ardiente beso que le llegó hasta la punta de todas sus extremidades. "Hasta aquí llegó el pensar" Enseguida le correspondió a su compañero de pelo rosa el beso, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda del Fullbuster, el cual seguía jugando con la lengua en su ombligo.

Pronto las ropas estuvieron de más y fueron regadas por el piso del apartamento sin importancia. Frío, calor, frío, calor… era toda una mezcla de sensaciones que le daban los cuerpos de los dos chicos. Cuando el mago de hielo se hizo con sus labios, el de fuego ya estaba tocándola de forma personal en su parte más íntima. Todo eran caricias y deseo. Un deseo que Lucy ya no podía controlar. Mordió el labio del moreno y empezó a tocar a Natsu lentamente en su sexo. Los gruñidos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar llenando la estancia con el calor de su eco.

Solo hubo un pequeño momento de indecisión al llegar a la cama ¿Quién sería el primero? Tampoco es que lo pensaran mucho solo se dejaron llevar por el momento y al que le tocara. Después de todo uno sería el primero y otro el último así que todo tenía un lado positivo.

La primera vez fue para Natsu, ella estaba nerviosa pero los besos de ambos la calmaron y pronto se dejo llevar. Y en lo que un principio era dolor, después se transformó en placer gracias a la delicadeza del Dragon Slayer y a las caricias del Fullbuster por todo su cuerpo. Natsu gruñó al ser desplazado por el moreno que se posicionó entre las piernas de la rubia y la penetró con rapidez, ganándose otro espasmo por parte de la rubia. Entre más caricias y embestidas pasaron la noche fundiéndose en deliciosos orgasmos que esperaban volver a repetir. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga… y esperaban que una de tantas…

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

Era el día siguiente, y el despertador sonó en todo el cuarto, pero ninguno de los ocupantes de la ahora pequeña cama, movía un solo dedo por apagarlo. Los tres compañeros de equipo se hallaban abrazados por debajo de las sabanas. Lucy en el centro del abrazo, se recostó un poco para llegar al ruidoso cacharro y apagarlo de una dichosa vez. Al hacer eso los despertó.

- Lucyyyy… vuelve a la cama… - se quejó Natsu con un pequeño puchero.

- Sí, sí, ya voy… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cobijándose otra vez- es tarde, ¿No deberíamos ir al gremio?

- El gremio puede esperar… - añadió Gray al otro lado con un gruñido. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió pícaramente a sus compañeros de cama.

- Pero, se van a preguntar dónde estamos. - dijo Lucy ahora un poco nerviosa de solo pensar en la cara que pondrían todos al descubrir lo de ellos – podrían descubrir algo…

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa por encima de la almohada – ¿Y qué es ese algo?

Lucy se sonrojó como un tomate de solo intentar pensar en lo que habían hecho. ¡Estaba loca…! ¿Qué había hecho? Es verdad que era una loca muy afortunada, pero loca al fin y al cabo. Los chicos rieron al verla de esa manera y se pegaron más a ella.

- ¡Déjalos!… ya lo resolveremos más tarde princesa… - dijo Gray quitándole el nerviosismo y jalándola hacia él en un dulce abrazo.

- Sí, sí… pero yo sé que esto lo tenemos que repetir… - añadió Natsu el cual se acurrucó a su otro lado sonriendo contra el cuerpo de la maga estelar.

- ¡Natsu! – soltó un pequeño gritito la rubia.

- Me vas a decir que no te gustó… - la miró con cierto reproche.

Bueno ahí tenía que darle la razón. No se podía quejar en absoluto por la fantástica noche que había pasado con ellos, pero de ahí a no preocuparse por lo que había hecho…

- Pues eso… - dijo el caza dragones dando por respondida su pregunta – no te preocupes Luce, ya hablaremos y analizaremos todo más tarde como te gusta a ti… ¡Pero ahora a dormir!

- Es verdad Hime… más tarde todo lo que quieras… - añadió el Fullbuster al otro lado suyo.

Ya un poco más tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario del pelirrosa, la chica se puso cómoda entre ellos y les devolvió el abrazo. Es verdad, ya tendrían tiempo de analizarlo todo mejor, igual que el gremio podía esperar por ellos un día, después de todo iban cada rato que podían. Los miró por un momento para después cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. Además, no se podía quejar para nada de la compañía, tenía muchísima suerte de tenerlos a ellos dos.

- Os quiero chicos… - dijo cuando ya casi estaba dormida de nuevo.

- Y nosotros a ti… - respondieron ellos volviendo a dormir.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro de mis fanfics y a los nuevos gracias por darme una oportunidad! **

**Bien ... este fanfic... como decirlo... quizás que es una locura se queda corto :S Pero es que me encanta este trío como muchos ya sabéis si habéis leído mis otros fics ^^- Y me encanta ver a Lucy en una situación vergonzosa jejeje...**

**Al final cuando Natsu dice Luce, no es que me haya equivocado, es que lo puse como una especie de apodo cariñoso :3**

**Bueno espero que os halla gustado, si le ven algún fallo o quieren dejar algún comentario, los reviews serán bien recibidos :3**

**Es un one-shot, así que no tengo pensado ninguna continuación para este, si a ustedes se les ocurre dadme los créditos de la primera parte y decidme donde está la segunda, será muy divertido leerla y ver lo que se os ha ocurrido!**

**Sin más que decir me despido, Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
